Spectroscopy is a common technique for measuring the concentration of organic and some inorganic constituents of a solution. The theoretical basis of this technique is the Beer-Lambert law, which states that the concentration ci of an absorbent in solution can be determined by the intensity of light transmitted through the solution, knowing the pathlength dλ, the intensity of the incident light I0,λ, and the extinction coefficient εi,λ, at a particular wavelength λ. In generalized form, the Beer-Lambert law is expressed as:
                              I          λ                =                              I                          0              ,              λ                                ⁢                      ⅇ                                          -                                  d                  λ                                            ·                              μ                                  a                  ,                  λ                                                                                        (        1        )                                          μ                      a            ,            λ                          =                              ∑                          i              =              1                        n                    ⁢                                          ⁢                                    ɛ                              i                ,                λ                                      ·                          c              i                                                          (        2        )            where μa,λ is the bulk absorption coefficient and represents the probability of absorption per unit length. The minimum number of discrete wavelengths that are required to solve EQS. 1-2 are the number of significant absorbers that are present in the solution.
A practical application of this technique is pulse oximetry, which utilizes a noninvasive sensor to measure oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate. In general, the sensor has light emitting diodes (LEDs) that transmit optical radiation of red and infrared wavelengths into a tissue site and a detector that responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after absorption (e.g., by transmission or transreflectance) by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for SpO2, pulse rate, and can output representative plethysmographic waveforms. Thus, “pulse oximetry” as used herein encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least those noninvasive procedures for measuring parameters of circulating blood through spectroscopy. Moreover, “plethysmograph” as used herein (commonly referred to as “photoplethysmograph”), encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least data representative of a change in the absorption of particular wavelengths of light as a function of the changes in body tissue resulting from pulsing blood. Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are available from Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) of Irvine, Calif. Moreover, portable and other oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952 5,769,785, and 5,758,644, which are owned by Masimo and are incorporated by reference herein. Such reading through motion oximeters have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios.